1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector used for a mobile phone or other electrical devices having different designs and configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electrics, electronic consuming products such as mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) etc., are designed to comply with miniaturization trend and multiple functions such as mounting a camera thereon to meet with requirements of human. As a result, electrical connectors for accommodating the cameras therein are correspondingly demanding.
Usually, these electrical connectors used for accommodating and electrically connecting the camera module with the consuming products each provides a plurality of terminals engaged with a metal shielding in a way of assembling. Please refer to a related electrical connector shown in FIG. 1, the connector comprises a metal shielding 3 defining a receiving space 4 for receiving a camera module (not shown) therein and a spring plate 2 engaged with the receiving space 4 of the shielding 3. The shielding 3 defines a bottom wall 30, a front wall 31 extending upward from an edge of the bottom wall 30, a back wall 32 opposite to the front wall 31, a left wall 33 and a right wall 34 connecting with the front wall 31 and the right wall 32, respectively. The receiving space 4 is formed between the walls 30, 31, 32, 33 and 34. A pair of openings 35 is formed on a middle portion of the bottom wall 30. The spring plate 2 defines a main body 20 engaged with the bottom wall 30 of the shielding 3, and a plurality of contacting portions 21 extending slantly and upwardly from two opposite longitudinal ends thereof. The main body 20 defines a pair of protrusions 22 adjacent to the longitudinal ends thereof, and a pair of hooks 23 corresponding to engage with the openings 35 of the shielding 3, extending downwardly from an inner side of a slot (not labeled) adjacent to the protrusions 22, respectively. When the connector is assembled, the spring plate 2 is received in the receiving space 4 and engaged with the shielding 3 via the hooks 23 interferentially engaging with the corresponding openings 35 of the shielding 3.
When the camera module engages with the connector via a printed flexible circuit board (FPC), the FPC is firstly inserted into the receiving space 4 of the shielding 3 and pressed onto the contacting portions 21 of the spring plate 2. Secondly, the camera module is received in the receiving space 4 and mounted onto the FPC to electrical connect with the spring plate 2 via the FPC. Thus, reliable electrical connection between the camera module and the connector is obtained.
However, because the spring plate 2 is only engaged with the shielding 3 via interference, and the hooks 23 is defined at two opposite ends of the spring plate 2, when the hook 23 is inserted into the opening 35, a middle portion of the main body 20 is easy to warp upwardly, which will make the contacting portions 21 of the spring plate 2 connect with the corresponding pads of the FPC reliably. Thus, reliable electrical connection between the camera module and the connector isn't obtained.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.